2 Voiceless Female characters (Dedicated to the loving memory of Judith Barsi (1978-1988)
Plot Summary This story takes place in 1988........and how Ducky and Anne-Marie became voiceless because of it. Chapter 1: Ducky becomes voiceless It was a silent afternoon in, and Petrie was juggling sweet bubbles, and Littlefoot, Ruby, Chomper, Spike, Kaleb, Tiffany and Gladys were racing around, but Ducky was reciting her poetry right in front of Cera. "Alright, Ducky, recite your poetry......" Cera said as Ducky got herself prepared. "Okay, here it goes......." Ducky said as she cleared his throat........" Roses are red, violets are blue, tree sweets are sweet......and..........Ducky began as her voice stopped suddenly, and she opened his mouth to respond to the others, but no words came outta her mouth. "Ducky?" Littlefoot asked, stepping frontward. "Ducky, what's going on''?" Her larynx couldn't have been damaged, could it? I mean, she's taken worse without any vocal damage, and she was reciting her poetry 1 minute ago. ''The panic was rapidly growing as Ducky realized that no matter what she did, not 1 single word came outta her mouth. She had been rendered completely mute. "Oh no, this happened to Littlefoot's grandmother, she told us about it when Miriam Flynn finally stepped in and she was able to tell us all about it., why is it happening to me now? unless of course Judith is........oh dear." Cera and the others took 1 step towards their best friend forever. "Ducky?" "Ducky!" Chomper exlaimed in alarm scrambling to her side. "Ducky, I'm terribly sorry, was it something I just said?" They gave the chase right after the running from 12 feet ahead of her in the forest. "Ducky!" went down the home burrow........ Dude723's comment: "Oh my goodness gracious,, this is so depressing and terrifying, but let's find out what happened to Anne-Marie as well." Chapter 2: Anne-Marie becomes voiceless Charlie, Itchy and Anne-Marie were sitting around on Anne-Marie's bed and telling 1 another about their plans. "So, Anne-Marie, what game do you wanna play?" Charlie asked as Anne-Marie looked around her new bedroom. "Well, Charlie, how 'bout we play..............." Anne-Marie said as her voice also stopped suddenly as well, and she opened her mouth to speak, but to no avail. "Oh my gosh, Anne-Marie, are you alright, you look like you've seen a goblin.........." Itchy said as they were all shocked over it. "Anne-Marie? are you alright?" Charlie asked as the other dog friends were wondering what just happened. "We better tell the others what just happened........" Itchy said as they all sat right down on Anne-Marie's bed. Dude723: "Oh dear, 1st Ducky, and now Anne-Marie? will there be dramatic news about it? I hope not, just read and review from now on." Chapter 3: The breaking news flash Later that evening, all of The Land before Time and All Dogs Go to Heaven characters were all gathered around the living room, but they were mostly worried about Ducky losing her voice. "Ducky! Ducky, why’d you run off like that? What’s going on?" Chomper inquired, stepping frontward, but suddenly being yanked back by Petrie's right wing on his right shoulder. Ducky didn't respond, and Chomper seemed to be rooted to the spot. Petrie shook his head. The little flyer had taken 1 look at Anne-Marie and had realized what must’ve happened. "Questions can come later, Petrie." Chomper whispered into the right side of Petrie's face. "But Ducky just…....." "Look, Petrie, just keep silent, will you? I’ll explain it later." Chomper frowned, but fell silent. "Anne-Marie? Anne-Marie, speak to us!" Itchy exclaimed in concern. "Oh my gosh, I already know this." Charlie half-muttered, half-wailed. “This is just like Mel Blanc all over again." With Anne-Marie’s voice gone forever, the All Dogs Go to Heaven gang were 1ce again stuck in a terrible situation, but right now that was the least of their problems. "What’s going on with Ducky?" "Ducky voicey no, no......" Dinah said while shaking her head. "Uh, uh....." Dana said while shaking his head as well. "I wish there was something we could do about it." Cera said while hanging her head down in concern. "Now, 1st of all, I'm sure that you have all figured out what just happened. If you haven’t, please raise your hands or wings now and I'll explain it to you." Nobody moved. "Good. I just wanna tell you all, right now, that I'm terribly sorry for your loss and departure. It must’ve been a terrible shock to have to find out in such a manner, and I know that you and Anne-Marie must be in a lot of pain right now. Judith was so loved." Littlefoot’s voice caught slightly at that, and he cleared his throat. His depression could wait. "She was deeply loved, and she will be missed." Ducky and Anne-Marie nodded their heads silently with tear drops welling up in their eyes. "Now I’m sure you are all wondering what’s happening" Littlefoot said to them. All murmuring stopped. "Well, I’d say it, but I think that Albert Johnson, the news reporter could say it a lot better than we could. Turn on the television screen, Petrie." Petrie did so, having taken the liberty of hooking the main sound system to the television screen. The screen flickered on, and the figure of Albert Johnson, the news reporter, came into view. He was sitting at his desk, and a black armband was around his right arm. When he spoke, it did happen. "This is the Cartoon Crossover News flash, with a special news report, on this day, on July 25, 1988, child actress and voice artist, Judith Barsi has passed away from firearms in a murder-suicide, she was 10-years-old." Ruby gasped in shock........... "So that's what happened to Ducky and Anne-Marie!" Ruby exclaimed in fear. "Yeah right......." Petrie said silently. "What you saw of Judith Barsi is what she was. Now, if you excuse me, I’m gonna go and be depressed for a little while." Albert bowed his head respectfully, and the news report flickered off, switching to a Burger King commercial. Littlefoot flicked the screen off, and the crowd 1ce again began murmuring. "We're here for you, Anne-Marie, we're all here for you." Charlie said silently while nuzzling against Anne-Marie's right shoulder while she silently sank her head right against his chest and began crying and weeping silently without making 1 single sound. They didn’t know when she was gonna get her voice back, or if she ever would get a new voice actress, but at the minute that didn’t seem to matter. "Anne-Marie?" Itchy said, his voice half an inquiry, half 1 whimper. He knew that somebody very important had passed away, but what did that have to do with her? What was going on? "Charlie?" "So what do we do now?" David leaned over to ask Charlie. "I mean, I really feel for Anne-Marie right now, but aren’t we kinda hooked for new voice cast members now?" "I already thought about that.” Charlie said, leaning back. “Unfortunately, we were thinking about what game to play when Anne-Marie was telling us, so we’ll just need to pause that 1 'til further notice. Mind you, I kinda doubt we’ll be going on in 3 days after this." David didn’t reply to this, but turned and looked down at his feet, lost in thought. "You didn’t really answer the question.” He finally said, somewhat annoyed. "What about the fun party games? I mean, I know Anne-Marie losing her voice shouldn’t affect her adorable playful skills, should it?” "No, even though I might just give Anne-Marie a bit of time to figure things out for herself right before I ask her to do anything. A week or 2 maybe, give things 1 chance to sink in." Charlie rubbed his temple. He was hoping they wouldn’t have had to go through this again anytime soon, seeing how he had recovered from it himself only a few months ago. "Alright, I get that, but what are we gonna do if we gotta have a lot of fun and excitement and Anne-Marie still hasn’t got her voice back, you know what I’m saying?” “Right now, I don't know. Itchy and I can handle some of it by ourselves, but…yeah, I’ve got nothing. We’ll cross that place when we get down to it.” "What wrong with Anne-Marie?" Petrie asked, butting in on the conversation. “Her voice is gone, Petrie." Charlie said abruptly. "Her voice…well, her voice passed away." "Pass away?" Petrie’s eyes widened and he turned to where the little black haired girl was sitting right in front of him. “No, Anne-Marie not pass away! Not yet!” "She’s still alive, Petrie," Charlie explained patiently. “She’s gonna be alive for a very long time, but the young child actress who gave her a voice is no longer. You follow that?” Petrie stared at him, uncomprehending. "Look, Petrie, it’s like this. Who do you work with?" "Littlefoot and my gang!" "Yeah right, that’s true, but think about somebody much bigger." Petrie thought for 1 minute, then grinned at them. "Jeff Bennett!" "Shh, keep it down, will you?" Charlie said, glancing over at Mutt, who was giving the 2 of them a curious look, having heard the name of his voice actor mentioned. "Sorry 'bout that." Petrie apologized. "Right, you know how it’s Jeff Bennet's job to give you a voice, right?" "Yeah, right!" “Well, Judith Barsi did the same thing for Ducky and Anne-Marie. Albert Johnson just said that she passed away today, so now Anne-Marie has nobody to give her a voice. Now, do you understand that?" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dude723's Fan Stories Category:Cartoon Crossover Fan Stories Category:Tragic Fan Stories Category:Voice Cast Members Memorial Tribute Fan Stories